The smart grid technologies are selected in many countries as a next-generation core business and are actively being researched. The smart grid system aims at reducing electricity consumption and uses a method of turning on/off a specific device to reduce electricity consumption, as disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2012-0097551. However, the related-art smart grid system has not proposed an appropriate method of distributing supplied energy to effectively use the energy.
In addition, a power outage frequently occurs. This is because many people use energy at a particular time. Therefore, there is a need for a method for reducing energy consumption by people at the particular time, but such a method does not exist.